Switch
by Justme210
Summary: Despite Ichigo's feelings for Orihime, he couldn't express his love. What will happen when his inner hollow will try to help him?


**Switch**

 **"King, you are a real loser these days."** Ichigo's hollow mutters seeing that Ichigo rejected Orihime's dinner invitation again.

Tatsuki was left with her karate team at a national contest for 2 weeks and during this time Ichigo promised to escort her at school and off school.

It passed 4 days since the 2 orange haired students were walking together and the boy didn't enter in her apartment even once. It was like her place was a holy territory and he didn't want to taint it with his impure nature.

"Tsh… Just give me a rest." The buy mutters closing his eyes. Ichigo doesn't like when his inner hollow talks about her.

" **Yeah, yeah. When the hell are you going to have the guts to go and fuck her? Are you expecting her to jump on you and fuck you, 'cause…"**

"Shut up!" Ichigo found himself yelling in the middle of a street. Many passers-by were glancing surprised at him. "Never talk about Inoue in that way, ever again!" The boy treats his hollow, making him to smirk.

" **Don't worry, king. If you want you can stay a virgin for the rest of your life, but I will not."** The hollow's words made Ichigo to punch a near wall, making his first to bleed. **"If you would be a hot blooded with girls as you are with fighting I would keep my mouth shut. But that's impossible without my help. After all, you wouldn't be as strong as you are without me. Leave it to me."** It was all what his hollow had to say, before he switched off their way to communicate.

That made Ichigo to be even more cautious around Orihime. The next morning and during classes he stayed as much away of her as he could.

"Ishida-kun, doesn't Kurosaki-kun acting strange?" The amber haired girl asked the quincy during their tailor class.

"Indeed." Ishida says making a small pause after what he continued. "Maybe something is wrong with him and he tries to keep his distance in order to not hurt you. If you want I can accompany you till he will act normal again." The quincy was more than sure that the girl will reject his offering, considering the fact that he couldn't stay away of Ichigo.

"That's awful!" She exclaims finishing her work. "Don't worry, Ishida-kun, I will do my best to help Kurosaki-kun to recover himself." The determination hidden behind her gaze, made him to remember about Ichigo. Ishida grinned, accepting his defeat.

"I'm sure you can."

After the classes were over, Ichigo escorted her as always, still maintaining the distance between them. When they were in front of her building, and he wanted to leave, something unexpected for him happened and Orihime caught one of his arms.

"Let's eat together, Korosaki-kun." She says that smiling so beautiful that it was hard to refuse.

"I'm sorry but I'd already promise to Yuzu that…"

"Don't worry. I'd already spoken with Yuzu-chan and she said that's ok." She interrupts him, making his elbow to touch for some seconds her breasts.

"Tsh… I guess it's fine then." Ichigo accepts, freeing himself, not wanting to be caught off guard in other indecent situation.

"I'm really happy to hear that." She admits happily, after what she leads him to her apartment. He enters, despite the cold chill what he was feeling.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok? What's wrong?" The beauty asks touching his face. His body temperature increased without wanting faster, till he was sweating. Her chest pressed to his while she was checking his temperature wasn't helping.

"Tsh… It's nothing, just…." **"SWITCH"** A dark voice was now being heard from Ichigo's mouth. When the girl took a better look at him she cool see that his dark brown eyes were not light yellow.

"Hollow?" She mutters right before the hollow licked her left cheek.

" **That's right, queen. I'm sorry that my king didn't take good care of you, but starting now, I promise to you that I will make you cry of pleasure."** The hollow whispers in her ear, ignoring Ichigo's treats.

"Whaaa?" It was the only sound what Orihime could do before The hollow's lips were pressed on hers and his tongue was savoring hers. Ichigo was angry to see how the hollow was taking control of his body and making her to do such things, but in the same time he couldn't help himself to not blush when he saw how turned on was Orihime from his/hollow touch.

" **It seems like someone was really craving for this."** The hollow says after Orihime bite his tongue.

"Let go of, Kurosaki-kun." She asks, despite her cheeks were crimson red.

" **Isn't it nice that you want your Kurosaki-kun back? After all, it's really adorable for both of you to leave in your own world and never break your friendship. But you know what? I'm sick of it. If King isn't man enough to claim your body, I will. After all, I'm all his hidden desires."**

"Hidden desires?" Orihime repeats couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it really be that Ichigo really likes her? The hollow starts to laught, hearing the orange haired boy swearing and as if the hollow could read her mind. Without to notice her, he moved one of his palms on her panties massaging her lower lips.

" **I wouldn't believe that's so fun playing with you. It seems that you are really glad that King desires you. You are all wet already. I bet you're now jealous that you didn't do this by yourself King, but you had just missed your chance."** The hollow claims satisfied, while Orihime couldn't move herself didn't know how to deal with the feelings what she was feeling.

A sweat moan escaped from her lips when one of his fingers were touching her entrance.

" **Damn, King. You are already turned on just after this?! Haha."** Hearing the hollow's words the girl moved her glanced on his pants too see how a big member was pleading to get free.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She murmurs didn't know if she should reject him or being happy. Soon a big bite on her neck brought her at reality.

" **You really need to understand that your beloved Kurosaki-kun is not here now. I'm not a kind hearted like him so I hope your first time dreams will not be fully destroyed."**

"Hollow-san, you are not going to…" She says realizing now that he's not her Kurosaki-kun, but it was too late considering that the hollow brought her bridal style in her bedroom. "Let me go!" She tried to fight when he tried to undress herself. One of his palms hit his left cheek letting a red mark imprinted on it.

" **This really hurt, Inoue."** The hollow says using Ichigo's voice making her to stand up in 1 second to check his injury. It was all what he needed to steal her hairpins. **"You shouldn't trust hollows so easily."** He grinned forcing his lips on her chest.

Even if she was trying to free herself, she was starting to understand that it was hopeless considering his force. In the moment when his teeth bite slowly one of her nipples all of her strength faded.

" **So this is your weak point."** The hollow grinned satisfied. He couldn't understand if there were only Ichigo's feelings, but he started to feel addictive with her taste.

"Please, Hollow-san, let Ichigo g… Ahhh…" Her body started to tremble when one of his fingers entered in her.

" **Tsh… You should learn it already that I don't want to hear you say King's name again. I'm going to make you mine and let him to watch all of this."** She wanted to shout, but soon she found herself sitting under him, his thing trying to find the right spot to enter her.

"Please, Hollow-san, don't do this. Ichigo will be really angry on you if you are go… Ouch…" Orihime yelled in pain as all of his length entered her.

" **Didn't I tell you to behave? I would be happily to continue what I start, but it seems that King it's being impatiently. See you soon, Queen."** That's all what hollow said before his body collapsed on her chest. In the next moment Ichigo took the control of his body again.

"Inoue, are you fine? I'm going to move from you…" Ichigo wanted to free Orihime by the pain she was feeling from him, but surprisingly she moved on his lap embracing his well build back. "Inoue?" He said didn't know what to do. The feeling of being inside her was incredible, but it wasn't right to take advantage of this situation.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you start moving slowly? I think I can bear the pain." His cheeks became red as soon he heard her saying that.

"Inoue! That's not a thing what friends should do, this is supposed to do with the person you love." He tried to maintain his point of view, even if he really wanted to beat himself for loosing maybe his only chance to be with her, but… he would never forget himself if he would force himself on her.

"Do you love me?" The question came so naturally that it made Ichigo to lose his words for some seconds.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It's not safe for you to be with me and today it was the best example." He tried to move away from her but she started to move her body with tears in her eyes.

He tried to stop her again, but her lips pressed his. When their mouths met he couldn't stop himself anymore. His palms moved on her ass making their bodies to vibrate with the same intensity.

Her pain faded soon letting only his warmth to dominate her. The need of air became nonexistent for them as their bodies merged. In their hearts were mixed feelings, while their bodies were craving for each other.

In no time Orihime was under him allowing him to trace small trails around her boobs. He couldn't believe how soft they felt or how perfect they fit in his palms.

She let out a scream of pleasure when his fingers were massaging her nipples. He grinned sensing how her body was begging him to touch her more. He called her name when his mouth moved on her tits making her to feel even more pleasure.

"I-chi-chi-go…" She found herself screaming when she felt that she was about to climax. Maybe it was about how sexy her voice was when she called for the first time his given name, or because her inside was feeling even tighter that they cum in the same time.

Ichigo felt beside her as soon as their liquids mixed together.

"Damn! You should have stopped me, Inoue!" He says calming his hot breath. She giggled climbing on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but… I'm feeling really happy that we did this." Her sweet voice made him to lose his mind and to swear aloud.

"What the hell… Inoue, you deserve better than me." His words pained her, making her to realize that he still didn't understand what an amazing man he truly was.

She lifted herself enough to make their lips to meet again. Orihime tried to convey in this kiss how much love and respect she was feeling for him. When she finished she could feel his palms around her waist.

"I… love you, Kurosaki-kun… Since a long time… I don't want you to look down at yourself… It pains me to see that you can't understand how amazing you are… How much pain can you bear, because you don't want the others to feel…"

"Inoue…" He wanted to interrupt her, but she moved one finger on his lips, making him to listen further of her.

"You are capable of doing so many great things… I'm worrying most of the time that I can't be strong enough to be by your side… To help you in your path… But, I promise I will do my best if you… if you want to… be more than friends." She said the last words in such a lower voice, that it may be more like a whisper, but despite this her words were more than clear for him.

"Orihime…" He said looking deep in her beautiful silver eyes. "Why did you fall in love with someone like me?" Ichigo asked, even if he didn't expect her to answer. All what it matter for him now was her.

In that small bedroom another, in that starry night, there were being heard many moans and small promises. Even if the 2 were different, their love was all what mattered.

In that night, Ichigo's hollow was overjoyed by pleasure.

" **You'd better never let her go, King, otherwise I will claim her only for myself."**


End file.
